A Different Harry Potter
by ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices
Summary: In order to avoid death from a horrible beating inflicted by Dudley, Harry Potter accidentally apparates to another location, where he will hopefully be safe. But when a different Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts, how will our favorite manipulator, Albus-too many names-Dumbledore react, when his 'weapon' who was thought to be long gone, returns? BEING CONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did though. **

Recess was a time for fun and games; either playing tag, swinging, or climbing the monkey bars. But not for 9 year old Harry Potter. No, for him, recess was a time for pain, and fear. Recess was a time for 'Harry-Hunting'.

Harry-Hunting was a favorite past time for Harry's whale of a cousin Dudley and his friends, where they would chase Harry around either town, or the playground, and when they caught him, they would beat him to a pulp.

So as can be imagined, each minute ticking down until recess made Harry more and more anxious, and a minute before the bell rang, he was practically shaking with fear.

When the bell finally rang the entire class began to file out the door and onto the playground. As soon as Harry was out of the building, he took off running, hoping to get a head start, no matter how small it would be.

After about 10 minutes of straight out sprinting, Harry started to slow down and slowly but surely, he heard the shouts and cries of Dudley and his friends, laughing at the excitement of the chase.

_Oh no! _He thought, as the group of people came into view. _I have to get out of here! _

As soon as they saw him, they ran faster, and Harry was too tired to sprint anymore. Suddenly, they caught him, shoving him to the ground, delivering kicks and punches to every part of his body.

Pain; so much pain. Harry's mind began to drift, and just before he blacked out, one last coherent thought appeared in his mind. _Please, get me out of here. _Right after he lost conciseness, there was a great pop, and Harry disappeared into thin air, never to be seen for a long, long, time.

**Okay, so this is my attempt at a fanfiction. I would like any feedback that you can give me, point out any flaws, or things that are actually pretty good, any comments are worth something. Tell me if you actually think that I should continue with this story. Thanks! Don't forget to follow and favorite! (Or not, you know, I'm not controlling you)**

**A/N 2: This chapter has been edited, so those who are waiting for the short hiatus to be over with, it is almost here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It all belongs to JK Rowling.**

_Front lobby at Gringotts Bank: Griphook's POV _

It was about 6 pm, close to closing time, and I was beginning to get very anxious to get away from all these stuck up wizards who think they're better than us. We used magic long before they made their silly little wands. Then they had the nerve to put up laws banning us from ever using a wand!

This thought made me chuckle, just as another wizard came up to my station.

"What are you laughing at _goblin,_" she said.

"Nothing ma'am," I replied, a fake smile plastered on my face, "If you will hand me your key, I will take you to your vault."

"Very well," she replied and handed over her key, being very careful not to touch my long fingers in the process.

"If you will follow me," I said, walking away.

When we returned, it was finally closing time. All the other goblins ushered the wizards out the door, much to the wizards' displeasure, and locked the doors.

"All right you lot," Director Ragnok said, "put away all your gold and I will see you again tomorrow."

Just then a loud 'pop' echoed around the lobby, as the body of a young child apparated in the middle of the floor.

"Move aside!" commanded the Director. "Let me through!"

When he reached the body, he gasped loudly, and turned sharply to me. "Griphook," he said, "Go and get the best goblin medics there are, this child I very close to death.

I immediately began running down the hall, as I did not want the child to die. You see, goblins, though it may at first seem like we don't have a heart, care deeply for children. No child, be it goblin kind, muggle, or wizard, deserves to die.

Finally I reached to medical ward. "Child… In the lobby…. Severely injured…. Close to death... Hurry." I wheezed out, in between deep breaths. Almost immediately after I said 'child', the medics began to hurriedly gather supplies, and when I said that the child was close to death, the hurried even faster.

Soon, four other Goblins and I were once again running towards the lobby.

As soon as we got there, the medics began to treat the Child's injuries. The one inspecting the child, his face got redder and redder. Finally he pointed his finger right at the middle of the kid's chest and muttered a short incantation, and made his shirt disappear. As soon as this happened, several goblins gasped, and quite a few feinted at the sight. Each and every one of his ribs showed through his pale and malnourished skin. Not only that, but he was covered in several scars that looked to be from burns, beatings, and whippings. Some even looked to be fairly old, making it seem as though this has been happening over a long period of time. This _child _had been severely beaten.

The medics soon had the boy stable, and they transferred him to the medical ward, where they began a more precise examination, only to have two more of the goblins feint. I almost did too, when the results showed up; I saw the true extent of the damage done to him.

_Medical Examination Result for: unknown_

_Fractured ulna, two places: recent. _

_Fractured clavicle, multiple: recent._

_Spinal fracture: recent._

_Frontal cranium fracture: recent._

_Jawbone, fracture: past; wrongly healed._

_Patella/knee cap dislocated: past; wrongly healed._

_Left foot phalanx, shattered: past; wrongly healed._

_Numerous traumas to organs, past and recent, none fully healed._

_Results complete for: Unknown. Status: Urgent._

As soon as I finished reading the child's results, I felt bile rise in my throat. Whatever this child had gone through, it had left terrible scars and injury to his body. I can only imagine what it did to him emotionally.

_HARRY POV_

_This bed is so soft, _I thought, curling deeper into the huge, warm, covers on top of me. _Wait,_ I thought. , straightening my body out. _My cot isn't soft. My blanket isn't warm. I'm not in the cupboard. If not, then where am I?! _At that thought, I sat up, with much pain, and looked wildly around the room.

I was in a big blue room, with a dark wardrobe, desk, bed, and nightstands. The blankets on the bed were made of big, fluffy, warm fur, from some kind of animal.

This was definitely, not my room.

Then I looked to the left of the bed, and jumped when I saw some creature sitting on a chair, watching me.

"Wh—who are y-you?" I asked tentatively.

"My name is Sharpclaw, young child." It replied.

"Wh—Why am I here?" I asked.

"I do not know. You apparated into the middle of the lobby, beaten and close to death," Sharpclaw said.

Suddenly, images of my earlier beatings flew through my mind, and I immediately checked my body for any injuries, only to be socked at finding none. Even the previous injuries, the ones not caused by Dudley and hid friends, were completely healed, with only white scars to show that they had been there at all.

My actions caused Sharpclaw to chuckle quietly, making me look up at the creature. "We had our bet medics heal all of your injuries as soon as you appeared. Free of charge."

"Thank you. But, um, Mr. Sharpclaw," I started.

"Just Sharpclaw, if you don't mind," he interrupted.

"Okay. Um, Sharpclaw, if you don't mind my asking, err, what are you?" I said, as he did not look human at all. More like a monster from a fairy tale.

"I am a goblin, a goblin of Gringotts. Gringotts is the building in which we are sitting right now, before you ask."

"Okay. But are there more like you?" I asked again.

"Yes. There is a whole nation residing in the tunnels beneath us," he said, with what I think was a smile. He had too many sharp teeth to be able to know for sure.

"Okay," I said, before I became fearful. "Am I going to have to go home?" I asked, visibly shaking.

"Did your family beat you?" Sharpclaw asked in a small voice.

I didn't know how to answer. If I told him the truth, and he sent me back to my relatives' house, then I would be beaten twice as hard as I would have been just for being late coming home from school. I could ell I was late, as I had slept for a long time. But if they cared enough to heal me, and give me a bed, then they couldn't be that terrible.

Without looking him in the eye, I said in a barely audible voice, "yes."

This made Sharpclaw angry, I could see it in his eyes, and I instinctively flinched away. His expression immediately softened. "I will not harm you, child. No one here will ever hurt you."

This made me feel better, though I don't know why. I believe it was something in his tone of voice, I had never heard anything like it. People only looked at me with disgust, and anger, I suppose I didn't know much else.

"Now," Sharpclaw said. "We need to go to the Director's office, as he wishes to speak with you."

With that, Sharpclaw stood up, helped me off the bed, and we were on our way.


	3. Chapter 3

**All hail queen Rowling, the true owner of HARRY POTTER!**

Sharpclaw led me down a series of long hallways, each one the exact same as the one before it, before finally stopping before an ornate door made up of what looked like solid gold.

"Go on in, you will not be harmed," Sharpclaw said, as if sensing, my nervousness, before he silently walked away. After taking a deep breath, I shakily opened the door and peered inside.

"Ah, child, you made it. My name is Ragnok. Would you like some tea?" said another goblin. After declining the tea, he motioned for me to sit in a small wooden chair that had been placed in front of his desk. "Now," Ragnok began. "Before we begin, there is something that I need to know." His face betrayed no emotion, I grew extremely nervous under his gaze, though it was apparently all for naught, as his next words were only: "What is your name, child?"

"Sorry sir," I said, as it was rude not to introduce yourself. Even with a childhood as bad as mine is I still knew that. "My name is Harry Potter, but you can call me Harry." I could tell this shocked Ragnok, as after I said it, his eyes grew wide, and his mouth opened and closed, as if he was trying to form words, but was unable to make any sound.

"Potter?" he finally rasped out, and I nodded in reply. "Are you aware of what your name means to the magical world, Harry?" After I shook my head, he explained, though it didn't help much a first. "You are the only one to have survived the killing curse."

"The what?" I asked.

"A type of spell, that instantly rips the soul of the person who is I shot at, from their body, killing them instantly," he replied.

"Magic?" I asked. "But magic isn't real."

Instead of answering, he just snapped his fingers and levitated the pot of tea over to his desk, before refilling a cup on his desk. "Isn't it?" he asked. After I didn't reply, he continued. "A man named Voldemort was after you, as you were prophesied to be the only one who would be able to kill him. So, one night, he broke into your home, and your parent's were killed trying to keep him from you."

"I was told my parents died in a car crash," I said quietly.

"No, Harry, your parents were heroes fighting the war against a mad man," he said, before continuing with his earlier story. "Anyways, after he had murdered your parents, he turned his wand on you, and cast the killing curse. But, it didn't work. You were still alive, and Voldemort's soul was forcefully ripped from his body, and he lived no more. You did what no one else could, at 1 years old, and saved many future lives."

"But I lost my family in the process," I said.

At this point, Ragnok hesitated, before slowly saying, "The goblins could be your family, if you want, Harry."

From what I have already experienced, the goblins were very nice. They took me in, healed all my injuries, old and new, and I didn't feel the hunger that I had grown accustomed to. They even let me sleep in a real bed, in a real bedroom. But either way, I would go anywhere as long as I didn't have to stay at the Dursley's anymore, so I nodded my head.

This made Ragnok smile, and I didn't know whether to be scared, or happy, as he had VERY sharp teeth. "Good," he said. "Now, what to do about the Dursley's."

Ragnok asked me if I wanted to have the Dursley's punished for what they did to me, and I just told him to do whatever he wanted. Then, as I was still showing signs of healing, he sent me off to bed

RAGNOK POV

After I sent young Harry off to bed, I called up my strongest group of goblin warriors, and we headed to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Popping silently into the dark kitchen, we walked silently up the stairs to the families bedrooms, where we split up, half of us to the parent's room, and I and half to the child's. Slowly opening the door, we heard a monstrous snoring, and for a second, thought we had the wrong door, and that this was the father room. But when we saw the unmistakable face of a boy, though he looked more like a large pig, we knew it was the right room.

Cautiously and slowly I creeped towards his sleeping form, and strapped a port key to his middle. The port key would only activate 20 seconds after its partner one was ready. After waiting about 30 seconds, the boy disappeared with an audible pop, our group following soon after.

Once we arrived, I looked to see the _people_ sitting on the floor looking around in fear, and confusion. Standing in front of them, I said in my most commanding voice "Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia Dursley, you are hereby sentenced to death."

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]

**Dumbledore's POV**

Walking through the hallways of Hogwarts, empty at the time because of summer holidays, has become somewhat of a pastime for me; it was perfect to help me calm my mind. But then I got an alert that ruined everything.

A silver bangle I wore on my wrist alerted me to a change with Potter boy, and I immediately ran as fast as my ancient leg could take me, to my office. Upon reaching the stone gargoyle I wheezed out the password and hobbled up the stone steps.

Once inside my office, I went over to a shelf full of the many trinkets I had, these particular ones charmed so I could keep an eye on the boy, make sure he's not….. Dead….. But instead of hearing the usual ticking and other various sounds, there was only silence, and that silence could only mean one thing.

Harry Potter was dead.

**5 months later**

**3rd person POV**

Harry, on the other hand, was doing surprisingly well in the hands of the goblins. He was healthy, happy, and learning lots of things, from math, to wandless magic. Griphook, another goblin, was even going to teach him Latin next week. All in all, he was happy, and was about to get a very big surprise.

On his was outside to a local muggle sledding hill, as it was now mid December, passed by an extremely ancient looking man, wearing periwinkle robes, walking into the bank. Still, being the oblivious little kid he was, merely laughed, and went on his way, passing through the leaky cauldron and into Muggle London for the short walk to the park for some winter fun. What he didn't know, however, that this funny old man was Albus Dumbledore, and he was up to something.

Albus Dumbledore walked with purpose up to the main desk and Gringotts bank, and placed a small key on the desk and said "I wish to enter my vault." But when the goblin picked up the key, he immediately recognized it as the key to the Potter vault, and the only living heir o the potter line was living there, at the bank, and he was sure that Dumbledore hadn't been given his permission to enter his vault.

Setting down the key, he looked Dumbledore straight in the eye, and said "I apologize, Mister Dumbledore, but you are not allowed access to the Potter vault, good day." With that, Griphook went back to his paperwork, and ignored Dumbledore. That is, until he lost his cool.

"You listen here _goblin_," Dumbledore spat. "You will let me in that vault, or face the consequences."

Griphook merely looked at Dumbledore, before saying one word, "No." With that, the old man whipped out his wand, and began to cast a spell Griphook, but he was stunned in the back by goblin guards, before being thrown out on the steps, where he was revived by surrounding wizards.

One thing was for sure though. Judging by how fast the senile old wizard had pulled his wand on a goblin, just because he wouldn't be let into a vault he had _no right _to get into, Harry most certainly would _not _be going to Hogwarts_._

**Harry POV**

Three years after I had come to live in the Goblin nation, I was no longer the malnourished beaten boy; instead, I was as normal as any 11 year old, maybe just a few inches shorter. But truthfully, I was happy. I even get to start at a magical school come this September. The only downside, I wouldn't see any of the goblins for 7 years while I was away at school. Durmstrang, the school I'm enrolled in, doesn't have 'holidays'; really, it's more of a military camp, from what I've read about it. Not only do they train you in magic, but also muggle defense, including sword fighting.

So, this is why I find myself, in the middle of Diagon Alley, buying any supplies I might need while I am away.

"Hogwarts, dear?" asks Mrs. Malkins as I entered her shop for one of the first times in my life.

"No," I replied. "Durmstrang." This clearly shocked the woman, as she froze, gaping at me for a few minutes, before finally gathering the supplies she needed.

Though it took only about 5 minutes to be measures and buy my new robes, it felt like hour in the heavy silence that enclosed the room. Finally, I was done, and I left the store, before walking in the direction of Olivander's wand shop.

"Ah, Mister Potter, you aren't supposed to be alive," said an airy voice from the back of the room.

**So lovely to end a chapter with death. As always, let me know what I can improve on, ideas you have for the story and anything else, really! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah. I don't own it.**

"_Ah, Mister Potter, you aren't supposed to be alive," said an airy voice from the back of the room._

"What?" I asked, clearly confused, as I was most certainly alive.

"Well, not 2 and a half years ago, you were announced dead, by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself," said the man, who now came up to the front counter. He had white blonde hair, and a dazed, far away expression on his face. "But, that certainly isn't true."

"Obviously," I said, making the man smile.

"Now," he said; a sudden look of excitement on his face. "Your wand." The man walked to the back of the shop, and pulled out a large stack of boxes, before he carefully set them on the dust counter. Opening the top box, he pulled out a long, sleek, wand. It almost looked to be the color of blood. "Rosewood, 11 inches, dragon heartstring," he said, handing me the wand to try, before quickly swapping it for another. On and on it went, until I was sure no wand would choose me. Suddenly, Olivander stopped, and started whispering, "I wonder", under his breath. He then went t=into the back room and pulled out a box, which he carefully set o the counter.

"This wand," he said, "I have never been able to find a wizard it will choose." At the strange look I gave him, he then said, "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter." I leaned over the counter, and slowly lifted the wand out of its box. A sharp pain in my hand almost made me drop the wand; it felt as if my very skin was melting, and just as Olivander was about to snatch it out of my hand, it soothed to a comforting warmth. I was finally able to admire the sheer beauty of the wand; it was white, with bits of pink, red, and cream all down it. Long, and sleek, it felt like a natural extension of his arm, not at all awkward like I'd thought it'd be.

"11 inches, elder wood, and a core of Slavic Dragon blood," Olivander said, staring in awe at the wand in my hands.

"What's so special about a Slavic Dragon?" I asked, as I was curious.

"In most circumstances," he said, "Dragons are considered one of the most evil creatures to ever exist, but the Slavic dragon is known to protect fields of food for villages from the demon known as Ala. The Ala is famously known in Bulgaria for destroying farmer's crops and fields."

"So what does that mean?" I ask.

"I believe we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter," he said, mysteriously.

3 weeks later, I was traveling by port key to Bulgaria, just before the start of my schooling. Griphook, Ragnok, and all my other Goblin friends were crying, and if you've ever seen a goblin cry, you'll know it's not pretty.

"I'll write to you as often as I can," I promised, one minute before I was supposed to go.

"You'd better," Ragnok said, before giving me one last hug around my legs, followed by every other goblin that was there. "Now go," he said. "Go learn your magic!"

The port key began to glow, and I hurriedly put one hand on it, the other on my trunk, before I disappeared with a flash.

I arrived in a room, along with 2 other people, who introduced themselves as Viktor Krum, and Jason Mercillas. They were both at the beginning of their schooling, much like me. We stood in the room, idly talking until a stern looking man came to get us.

"Follow me," he ordered. As we walked, he began to explain the system of the school. "This is an elite school, and only the best of the best are allowed to enroll, he said. "If you fail any of your classes, you will leave. If you break any rules, harm any student, or anything of this sort, you will leave. Students are not split up into 'houses', like _other_ schools. Instead, we are separated by rank. The lowest it the _pixie, _followed by elf, unicorn, centaur, and finally dragon. Everyone starts out as pixie. Your accomplishments will move you up in rank, anything mentioned before, will move you down." The man stopped at a door an opened it. "I am Professor Ivan, and this will be your room during your stay. Be ready for breakfast tomorrow at 6:00 sharp."

The room was plain grey, with three single beds along one wall, our chest at the foot of each bed, and a bathroom on the other side of the room.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep," said Jason, who flopped down on his bed, asleep before he even hit the mattress. Viktor and I looked at each other before shrugging, and changing into our pajamas, before going to bed.

The next day, I woke up at 5:00 am, and got the first shower. When I exited the bathroom, I silently laughed at the fact that Viktor and Jason were still asleep. The latter of which, snoring rather loudly. I stealthily snuck up next to his ear, before shouting as loud as I could, causing him to yelp and fall out of bed. Viktor, too, woke up, but he just laughed along with me.

"You okay there, mate?" I asked innocently.

"Shut up, you," Jason said, scowling at me, before looking towards the still laughing Viktor, and said "You too!" His straight face didn't last long however, as he soon was laughing alongside the rest of us.

"Hurry up, you have 45 minutes to get ready for breakfast," I said, grabbing my uniform from my chest, and putting it on, as Viktor and Jason rushed to get ready.

At 6:00 sharp, Prof. Ivan came to direct us to the dining hall. When we arrived, there were only around 20 other students, with about 5 teachers.

"Alright," said a gruff man with a thick Bulgarian accent, who introduced himself as Headmaster Igor Karkaroff. "Today you all will start with your morning exercises. Newbies, you will have these every day, so don't complain, or you will never get to see the rest of the castle. After that, at 10:00 you will move to defense against the dark arts, followed by muggle defense, then Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, lunch, and finally, mediation hour. This will be your schedule for the entirety of the year, so you best not forget it." With that, he sat down, and we all began to eat our breakfast, which consisted of healthy foods, nothing sweet, or bad for the body in sight. Not even any coffee.

After we ate, we were directed to a large training centre, about 3 times as large as a quiditch pitch. When we arrived, we were told to run 4 laps around the room. 20 minutes later, over half of the students were breathing heavily, only Dragon class seemed to be okay. Then we did some stretches, before moving down the hallway to our next class.

For defense against the dark arts, the students split up, the higher rank moving to practical defense, the rest of us to theoretical. It was all very basic, nothing I hadn't already learned. But either way, I diligently took notes, as I did not want to be kicked out.

Muggle defense was fairly easy for me, as I had been taught sword fighting, throwing knives, and anything like that, during my stay with the goblins. So, during this class, I was moved up to dueling with the higher ranks.

Transfiguration, charms, and potions, all moved by fairly smoothly. I was already making my way to the top of the class. After lunch, we had meditation hour. We followed the older students to a large room, enchanted to look like the redwoods I had read about in a book a few years back. The redwoods are in America, and the way it was charmed, you could see the shadows around the large and ancient trees, feel the moss beneath your feet, and even smell the scent of nature in the air.

We were directed to sit on small mats, and close our eyes. Then we emptied our minds, paying attention to nothing but the sounds of our steady breathing. Slowly, I began to feel calmer, losing any tension in my body, some I didn't even know I had. After about an hour of doing this, we were allowed to leave and go to the Hall for dinner, which I was greatly looking forward to.

As I sat down at the table, I thought to myself _I could get used to this._

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]

Nearly six years passed, with me slowly making my way to the top of my school. Actually, I was the youngest dragon in Durmstrang History. Soon after I made the top, Jason and Viktor caught up to me, though I was always a bit ahead. Viktor always likes to joke that one day he will surpass me, and reach the top, and Jason likes to tease him about how it will never happen. Truthfully, over the years, we have grown a lot closer. It was almost as if we were family. In a way, I guess we are.

Currently, we were making our way to a giant ship in the lake by the school. For what, we have yet to know, but Karkaroff said for all Unicorn rank and up to pack everything we would need for the year, and be on board at 6 am.

"I wonder what's happening," Jason asked.

"Yeah, but it's probably something cool though. I mean, students don't get to leave the castle for nothing, you know," Viktor replied.

"Well, I was at the library-" I began.

Jason gasped. "You, at the library? The world must be coming to an end!"

"Shut up," I said, though I was laughing. "Anyways, I read about something called the _Tri-Wizard tournament. _It brought together the three big schools in wizarding England, for a tournament. One witch or wizard from each school will compete in three dangerous tasks, but it was stopped because people kept dying."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Viktor asked sarcastically.

"Actually," said a voice behind us. "Mr. Potter is correct." We turned around to see the headmaster standing there, looking at us.

"Sir, I apologize. I did not know you were there," I said, bowing my head to him in respect.

"No need to apologize, young dragon. Though, I did want to speak to you and your friends," he replied. Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "We need our champions in the tournament to be the best that Durmstrang has to offer. I want you three, to enter your names."

"Really?" Jason asked. "But I'm nothing special. Viktor is a famous quiditch player, and Harry is at the top of the school."

"I have seen you fight. You have the balance and grace of a true warrior," Karkaroff said.

"Thank you sir," Jason said.

"Anyways, we will speak more of this after dinner," he said, before disappearing in his usual cloud of black smoke.

After a few moments of silence, Viktor said, "Well, how about the Chudley Cannons," causing the three of us to break into laughter.

We ate breakfast on the deck of the ship, which was charmed to keep out the cold of the north. After the food had all been eaten up, Karkaroff stood to make his announcement.

"Students," he said. "Today, we leave Durmstrang to make our way to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for none other than the _Tri-Wizard tournament_. Once there, three of you will enter your name in this prestigious tournament. Those I have chosen already know of this, if you would please stand up." Viktor, Jason, and I exchanged nervous glances, before slowly standing up. As soon as we had done so, all 16 or so pairs of eyes were immediately on us. "On the last day you are able to enter the tournament, they will put up their names. Now, I do believe it is time for classes. You will find that below deck has been magically enchanted to seem larger than it actually is; so on our way to Hogwarts, classes will be taken on the ship."

Nearly seven hours later, all sixteen or so students were back on the top deck for supper, but this time, the deck was bubbled off as we traveled partially submerged in the water. I looked around in awe, staring at the dark ocean around us, and then laughed as a school of fish swam by.

"Ah, Krum, Mercillas, Potter, see me after dinner. I need to explain the basics of what you will do before we get to Hogwarts in three days," Karkaroff said, before he sharply turned and went back below.

"Well," I said turning to Jason and Viktor. "Let's eat. Personally, I believe I could eat an entire hippogriff."


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing!**

After we had all finished eating, the three of us made our way to the headmaster's temporary office, on board the ship. Upon arriving at the door, just before we could raise one of our arms to knock, his booming voice emanated from inside. "Enter," he said, and we shakily entered room.

Once we sat down, he began to speak. "The Tri-Wizard tournament," he says, "is a dangerous, and possibly fatal, set of three tasks. Each 'task' will test certain skills. These upcoming weeks, instead of your regular classes you will be training personally with me to improve any skills I believe will be tested. These 'classes' will be much tougher than what you're used to, so you will need to have strong determination. Any questions so far?"

Slowly, I raised my hand, and began to speak. "When are we going to enter?" I asked.

"I already told you, Potter," he said. "You three will enter on the final day entrees are allowed. Not anything else?"

"When do we arrive at the castle?" Viktor asked.

"Five days from today. Any more stupid questions?" he said, scanning the three of u with his dark eyes.

"Sir, I don't think I am brave enough. I'm terrified," Jason shakily said, speaking for the first time.

"Mr. Mercillas," Karkaroff said after thinking for a moment. "At Hogwarts, you are separated into one of four houses. They are Ravenclaw, for the smart; Hufflepuff, for the loyal; Slytherin, for the ambitious and cunning; and Gryffindor, for the brave. At Durmstrang, the reason we have no 'houses', is because you are all of these traits. You are intelligent, ambitious, loyal, and yes, brave. You can do it, even if you do not yet know.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The five day journey to Hogwarts was slow, and painful. Several times a day, students had to either conjure a bucket, or transfigure it from a nearby object so they could empty their stomachs. Still, there were many who were not quick enough to do so.

Currently, Viktor, Jason, and I, were making our way to our bedrooms to change out of our work out clothes and get ready to exit the ship.

"Viktor," Jason said hurriedly.

"Yeah?" Viktor answered, walking around a puddle of bile.

"Bucket. Bucket. Bucket!" Jason shouted, going slightly green in the face. As I quickly backed away, Viktor fumbled for his wand trying to do what he asked, but it was all for naught, as Jason threw up right on to Viktor's robes.

"Gross, mate," he complained, shaking some off his arm.

"Here," I said, taking out my wand, before repeatedly casting _scourgify _at him, until not a speck of half digested food was left on him.

"Thanks," Viktor said. "But I still want a shower to feel _really _clean." We continued our walk down the hallway, before Jason once again started begging for another bucket.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was quite terrifying, standing outside of the large stone doors of the great hall awaiting entrance. The beautiful girls of the Beauxbatons Institute had just entered, and we could hear Dumbledore getting ready to introduce us. Suddenly the doors opened, and Dumbledore said "And now, we welcome our friends in the north, Durmstrang!" The people in front of us walked in with a whole manly routine that included the repeated shouting of 'HUH!' and smacking staffs on the ground. Viktor, Jason, and I simply carried our staffs in one hand while walking stone faced in front of our headmaster. Well, almost stone faced. I did smile a bit when I heard someone whispering in awe at Viktor. It made me think about all of the fan girls, not to mention fan boys, who will follow his every step around the grounds. We continued to walk before both of the visiting schools were lined up at the front, looking out at the Hogwarts students.

This was when I saw her. A lovely lady in Ravenclaw with eyes the color of a stormy sea. I lost all connections to the earth. It was as if we were floating, staring into each other's eyes. I don't know how long I stood there, but it suddenly broke when she looked away. I shook my head, trying to clear it, but she was still on my mind. And I don't even know her name.

Once we arrived back in our room, Jason and Viktor started bombarding me with questions, none of which I knew the answer to.

"I'm sorry!" I interrupted them. "But I don't know her." _Yet, _I added in my mind.

"Then you should get to know her! Ask her on a date to…. What was it? Pigs-mead? Swine-something?" Viktor said.

Laughing, Jason said "Hogsmead, you idiot."

"Alright, but I'm going to bed. Trying to keep a straight face is tiring, especially when you hear people freaking out in awe of our little Vicky here," I said, climbing into bed.

"Shut up!" Viktor said, "It's not my fault." After he too climbed under his covers, Jason replied and followed his lead.

"Yeah," Jason said, "it's not your fault you're an international quiditch superstar."

"Shut up!" Viktor defended, and the two started arguing, as I fell asleep with a happy smile on my face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_How on earth did I get so helplessly lost? _I thought to myself as I wandered the empty halls of the castle. Everyone was outside today, basking in the warm sunlight. I was never one for the outdoors, so instead I decided to try to find the library and get some good reading in. What a horrible mistake that had been.

Apparently, it's not a good idea to get lost in an enchanted castle, and no, not like _Beauty and the Beast_. This one is a lot…_scarier. _Already, I had been attacked by a _poltergeist,_ hit on by a very emotional ghost, and almost _eaten _by a _Cerberus. _By now, I keep cautiously looking over my shoulder, waiting for the next horrible surprise.

"Hello," said an airy voice. Startled, I looked all around me, only to look upwards to see a girl sitting on the rafters in the ceiling.

"What in Merlin's _beard _are you doing up there?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Just getting my shoes," she says, holding up a pair of ratty old pair of trainers, which I might add, are mismatched. "The girls in my dorm think it's funny to hide my things, but with a well cast charm, I can easily find them."

"Well, here, you jump down, and I'll catch you. We don't want you getting hurt, now," I reply, holding out my arms.

"Alright," she says, and simply jumps into my waiting arms.

"How did you get up there, anyways?" I ask, once she is safely on the ground once again.

"Same as how I got down; jumped," she says, looking in my eyes and smiling. Gasping, I jump back, as they were the same gray, stormy eyes as I saw at the welcoming feast. I simply stand there, gaping like a fish, as she walks away, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I had stood there for seemingly hours before I was able to form a coherent thought. By then, the still nameless girl was long gone.

As of now, though, I was no longer lost. I had eventually met a very helpful, if slightly aggravating, painting who led me to the great hall for dinner. This 'man' seems to think of it as a 'noble quest'. His name was…Sir…I don't even remember anymore.

"Jeez, man," Jason said, interrupting my train of thought as he walked up to my seat at the table. "Where'd you go? Don't tell me the greatest student to ever set foot in Durmstrang Academy got _lost?_"

"Shut up, Jason," I replied, as he sat down.

"Oh my God!" he laughed. "This is something for the history books!"

"Where's Viktor," I said, changing the subject.

"Oh, he's with his _lady friend,_" he said, waggling his eyebrows and piling his plate with food.

"_Lady Friend_?" I ask, raising one brow, as I finish my own food.

"That one Gryffindor he was talking about all last night. Herm…Hemi…Heron…I honestly don't remember. Something really hard to say, that's all I know," he replies trough a mouth full of food.

"Ah," I reply, making a face at his eating habits. Honestly, in all the time I have known him, they never got any better.

"Speaking of lady friends, have you talked to yours yet?" he asks, swallowing his food this time.

"Actually, I did. Sort of," I reply.

"What do you mean, sort of?" he asks.

"Well, uh, I kind of caught her as she jumped down from the rafters, and then stood there like a fish out of water when I met her gaze," I said, blushing.

Immediately, Jason broke out laughing, dropping his fork with a _crash _in the process. I had to admit, it was pretty dumb of me, so I couldn't help but laugh along with him. Eventually, we quieted down enough for him to continue eating, engaging in normal conversation.

Suddenly, shouts rang out from across the room; piquing my curiosity and making me walk over to see what was happening. What I saw when I got there, however, made my very blood boil. Three girls were surrounding one lone figure, who was curled up on the ground in the fetal position. I had enough memories from my younger years to know that was never good, and when one girl raised their wand at the one on the floor, I saw red, stalking forward to forcefully rip it from their hand and throw it across the room. From there I bent down to help the girl up, only to once again gasp when she met my eyes. This time though, instead of freezing up, I wordlessly led her from the room.

It seemed as though the farther we got from the great hall, the more she perked up, and soon she was walking just as she had been after I caught her earlier today.

"Hey," I asked, "I just realized I don't know your name."

"Oh, I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood," she said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Luna," I say.

"What about you?" she asks.

"Huh?" I reply, like the complete idiot I am.

"Your name," Luna says through her giggles, which, if I might add, are adorable.

"Just don't freak out," I say.

"Why would I freak out?" she asks, pale brows knitting together.

"Well, I'm supposed to be…uh…dead," I say, blushing under her gaze.

"Okay. I won't freak out, but now I really am curious," she says, smiling.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter," I say.

"You're right; you are supposed to be dead. But I'm glad you're not," Luna replies, still smiling. "Well, Harry, I'm afraid I must be going now." With that, she begins to walk away.

"Wait!" I call out, making her turn around. "Would you like to go with me to pigs-mead?"

"It's _Hogsmead,_" she says, laughing. "And I'd love to. Meet me at the front gates, Saturday morning at 10."

"Yeah. See you then," I said mostly to myself, as she had already gone.

It was already Friday, three days from when I asked Luna on a date, and I was extremely anxious, and nervous. Currently, Viktor, Jason, and I were walking to the great hall for dinner and the ceremony in which the contestants' names' were drawn from the goblet.

"Geez, mate," Viktor said. "Why are you so anxious? It might not even be you."

"That's not why I'm nervous," I reply.

"Then why?" Jason asks.

"I have a date in the morning," I say, avoiding eye contact.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?" Jason says.

"It didn't come up?" I try, scratching the back of my head.

"Honestly, you need to tell us these things. When did it happen?" Viktor asks.

"Well, when you were out romancing a certain Gryffindor, Jason and I were at dinner, and a bunch of girls were surrounding her, hurting her. Now, you know about my past, so I kind of…I don't know what to call it. But anyways, I got her out of there, her name is Luna by the way, I asked, and we talked. Then I asked her to Hogsmead," I explain.

"Alright, you didn't completely mess up," Viktor says. Once we get to the doors of the great hall, our conversation dies down, and we sit, waiting for the introduction to begin.

"Sit down," the Hogwarts headmaster calls over the shatter of the students.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the Champions Selection!

"The Hogwarts Champion is…Cedric Diggory!" he calls, after catching a piece of paper from the flaming cup. Following the same procedure as before, he called out Fleur DeLaCour. "And the final champion, from Durmstrang." This was where he faltered, mumbling under his breath, staring at the slightly singed paper in his shaking hands.

"Harry…Harry Potter!"

[][][][]][][][][][][][]

Dumbledore stood frozen at the front of the room, holding the slip of paper, with my name on it, in his shaking hands. Finally, I took pity on the old man, and got up to walk forward to present myself. As soon as my first step echoed around the silent room, all eyes were immediately on me. Using the last bit of bravery I had in me, I lifted my head up, walked forward, and grabbed the slip from his hand. After that, I left through the same door the others had used before me.

"You must be the other tribute," says the male from Hogwarts. "I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory."

"Harry Potter," I say, offering my hand. Cedric reaches for it, before freezing.

"P-potter?" He stammers out. "But Harry Potter is dead. How can you be him?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said a loud angry voice from behind me. I turned around to see Dumbledore standing directly behind me, staring me in the eyes with cold fury. Suddenly, I felt him rip my occlumency shields to shreds, not being gentle at all. I tried my hardest to hide the pain from my very mind being torn apart, but I couldn't help a small wince.

After about thirty seconds of excruciating pain, he finally looked away, and I let out a breath of relief I didn't even know I had been holding.

"He's telling the truth," Dumbledore stated quietly. Just then the headmasters from the visiting schools walked in, and Igor Karkaroff stalked up behind me. "Are you going to explain the tournament, or are you just going to keep interrogating my student," he snarled. Dumbledore finally hid his surprise at my being alive, and he was back being the peppy, twinkly eyed and grandfatherly Hogwarts headmaster with a manipulative twinkle in his blue eyes. I knew then that he was not what he let other people perceive him to be.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied with an insincere smile. He then went on to tell us about how we would go through interviews before and after each task, along with a wand weighing ceremony in the upcoming weeks. The whole time he said this, he kept his eyes on me, and I could feel him tearing down my occlumency shields each time I tried to rebuild them.

Once he finished explaining, he sent us off.

"Mr. Potter," he said as I was walking toward the door. "Sleep well." Yeah, like that was going to happen after being mind-raped several times. It will take several hours to get my shields back to where they were before and Dumbledore knew that.

"Potter," Karkaroff called softly "come". He then led me briskly from the room, straight to the front door, pausing only to call Jason and Viktor to follow us out of the great hall. We kept walking straight to the ship, where he practically threw us on board.

"Boys, there is something you must know," he said urgently. "Dumbledore is not the man he appears to be. Do not see him alone, or he can do anything. Just before I got into the room with Harry, he was ripping the boy's occlumency shields down, and not being too gentle either. That had to be extremely painful." Viktor gasped in shock looking at me intensely while noticing I must have had a bad headache

"Very," I replied, wincing at the memory.

"The point is," Karkaroff says again pausing with each word for greater effect. "Do Not Trust Him." With that he stalked off, leaving us in the corridor below deck wondering what else was going on besides the tournament.

The next morning, I woke up not ten minutes before I was supposed to meet Luna for our date. Yelling and cursing under my breath, I rushed around the room, hopping into my jeans, using magic to fix my bed head, and then rushing out the door. I sprinted the short way to the front gates where we were going to meet up, only to realize she wasn't even there yet. Just as I was wondering if something was wrong and she wasn't coming, she walked up behind me and surprised me when she spoke up.

"You're not wearing any shoes," she observed looking down at my feet. I followed her eyes downward and sure enough, I had forgotten my shoes.

"Oops," I replied.

"That's fine. The nargles took mine, so we'll match now," she said with a smile. I looked down, and sure enough, her pale feet were bare as she wiggled her toes.

"I guess so," I reply, letting out a short chuckle.

"Shall we go?" Luna asked, smiling dreamily up at me.

"Of course," I answered while returning her smile. Offering her my arm, which she took, we padded barefooted down the lane to Hogsmead. "I have one question though," pausing in our walk to look at her "What are nargles?"


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter! If I did, well, it'd turn out something like this.**

After his wonderful, if somewhat unconventional, date with Luna Lovegood, Harry made his way back to the ship in a daze.

"Hiya Harry, how ya been?" someone interrupted, slinging their arm around his shoulders. Looking over, Harry saw that it happened to be the young annoying ginger, Ronald Weasley.

Pushing the arm off his shoulder, he replied. "Sorry, kid, but I don't know you."

"Of course not, silly, but you will! After all, Dumbledore said we'd be great friends!" Ronal exclaimed.

"Listen, Weasley, I really don't think so," Harry replied, as he began to back away. He was beginning to get a bad feeling about this kid, him and his headmaster.

"Dumbledore's never wrong! He defeated Grindlewald, you know!" Weasley exclaimed.

"You know, I really have to go…um…train. Yeah, that's it. I have to train," Harry said, having trouble thinking of ways to get out of there. "Bye," he said, before sprinting towards the ship.

"I'll see you later, mate!" Weasley called after him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next Monday, as Harry made his way to the great hall once again for dinner, he was eager to see Luna. All day, he had tried to see her, but either she was in class, or Weasley was there. Honestly, didn't he realize Harry didn't want to be friends? The guy was like an annoying fangirl, it was annoying. Just then, as he was about to enter the stone doors of the hall, he was once again cornered, but this time not by Weasley.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," spoke a voice seemingly coming from nowhere. Looking down, Harry let out a chuckle at the blonde male standing a foot below him. Throughout his years being properly fed by the goblins and Durmstrang, then the extensive training he receive, Harry had grown quite a bit.

"Yeeeeessss," he replied, drawing out the word.

"I can't help but notice you avoiding the blood-traitor Weasel," Malfoy said haughtily. "Obviously so have better taste in company, so I've come to offer mine."

"'Better taste', just what do you mean by that?" Harry asks, starting to get an idea of just who this kid was.

"It's the filthy Mudbloods, of course, and any who associate with them. You know, I hear that at Durmstrang, instead of inviting them to join the class, like they do here, you instead use them as _target practice. _My father wan-" he said, before Harry interrupted.

"_Target practice?_" Harry asks, incredulous to the fact that someone would do that. After all, one of his closest friends, Jason, was a half-blood.

"Of course, what better use are they?" he asked.

Putting a fake smile on his face, Harry said through his teeth, "Excuse me, but as joyful as it has been talking to you, I'm rather hungry, and would like to go to dinner." With that, Harry turned his back on the blonde boy, and walked into the Great Hall.

"There you are, I didn't see you all day," Luna said as he walked up to the Ravenclaw table where Luna was sitting all alone. The other students seemed to go out of their way to ignore her.

"Sorry, but I had a ginger to avoid. He seems to think we're best friends, or something," he says, sitting down next to her. Almost immediately, all talking stops and everyone in the hall are looking at his place next to Luna.

"Is there something on my face?" he asks the crowd, who immediately go back to their whispering. Turning back to Luna, he says "I think I understand why Karkaroff and the goblins didn't tell everyone about my miraculous reappearance."

"Honestly, don't they have anything better to do?" Luna laughs.

"Exactly; so, how was your day?" Harry asks.

"Well, since people saw us together at Hogsmead, no one has bothered me, though I don't think it'll last," Luna replies.

"Well, you just know that if anyone tries anything, they'll have to deal with me, and I'm not that pretty when I'm angry."

"And you are now?" she teases.

"Oh, you wound me," Harry says, mocking hurt and putting a hand over his heart, before breaking out into laughter soon joined by Luna.

"I'm sure somebody out there will find you attractive, just you wait," Luna replies, still smiling.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two weeks later, the first task was set to begin. The night before, Karkaroff had taken Harry aside and told him what it would be. Apparently, he had to face a dragon. Honestly, he didn't know what to do once he got in the arena. Maybe he could use his broom. Then again, his greatest skill is muggle defence; maybe there's something he could do with that.

Whatever he was going to do, he needs to think of something quick, because at the moment he was walking towards the Champions' tent for the actual task.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ms. Lovegood!" called Jason, as he called after the young Ravenclaw on their way to the stands. "Wait up!"

"Hello," she replied, smiling. "You're a friend of Harry's, aren't you."

"He's been talking about me, hasn't he," Jason replies, walking next to her.

"You could say that. He really enjoys your company," Luna says.

"Of course he does, I'm just that amazing!" Jason cheers.

"Oh, I've seen better," she teases.

"Thanks," Jason says sarcastically.

"Anyways, what was it you wanted?" Luna asks.

"Well, I was wondering if-" Jason begins, before being rudely interrupted.

"Hello, young man, you're friends with Harry, are you not?" says a white haired woman, dressed in strange colors and being followed be a 'quick quotes quill'. "And you are Luna Lovegood, Mr. Potter's girlfriend!"

"No ma'am, we aren't dating," Luna says, clearly getting uncomfortable.

"Ah , yes, young love. I just adore it. But, soon to be heart break. Just what will our young champion do when he discovers the scandal going on between his lover, and his best friend!" the woman says.

"Oh, no, there's no scandal!" Jason insists.

"You can't lie to me," she says, winking at him.

"You know what, Jason, let's go," Luna says, pulling Jason away from where he was just about to curse the lady. As soon as they were far enough away, Jason let out a long breath.

"Who was that lady?" he asks Luna.

"Rita Skeeter, she writes for the daily prophet," she answers.

"After that, I'm wondering how much of her writing is true," Jason sighs. "Anyways, I was _trying _to invite you to sit with the Durmstrang students to cheer on Harry."

"I'd love to," Luna replies.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The crowd was cheering as Harry walked into the arena to face the dragon, a Chinese Fireball. He had his wand ready to transfigure something into a weapon; even conjure it if he had to. Luckily, as soon as his eyes adjusted to the change in lighting, he saw the terrain covered with rock and stones. Bending down to pick up a small stone, he silently waved his wand over it, changing it into a bow and quiver, all while watching his surroundings.

Harry gracefully climbed atop a rock and skillfully loaded his bow, still searching for the dragon. Suddenly, he saw a movement from the corner of his eye, and quickly shot an arrow at it. The arrow had lodged itself in the throat of the dragon, just as it was about to breath fire right at the young champion, successfully stunning it.

Harry quickly rolled off the rock, and sprinted towards the golden egg sitting in the dragon's nest, only to be stopped by a fireball flying at his face, nearly burning his eyebrows off. Harry once again loaded his bow, and shot another arrow at the dragon, hitting its right eye, before shooting another that stabbed its left eye. From there, he ran the rest of the way to the egg, and successfully beat the task, all under 3 minutes.

**Sort of a shortie, compared to how my other ones are now. But, I have finished combining the chaps. Let me know if there was an issue with the copy and paste, though. There probably will be. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The arena was silent, you could hear a pin drop a mile away if you listened hard enough.

I stood alone in the center of the stadium, wand in hand, bow lying at my feet. I looked up at the judges, waiting for one of them to speak my score. I knew that as soon as I was given my score, I could go back to the ship and change, then I could see Luna.

Dumbledore was staring at me. The twinkle in his eyes felt as if it was ripping me to shreds, like he was staring into my very soul, analyzing me. But it also didn't feel like he was looking at me. No, more as if he wasn't seeing me, just my power. Whatever it was, it was unnerving.

I can hear someone following me as I head back to the ship. Whoever it is, they are definitely there, I can tell be the soft _swish _of their robes. Eventually, I stop, and wait for them to catch up with me. Turning around, I'm surprised to see Albus Dumbledore standing there, eyes twinkling like mad.

"Hello, my boy," he says in a grandfatherly voice.

"Hello, sir," I say, back straight, ready should he pull out his wand.

"Wonderful night, tonight, isn't it?" he casually asks, looking to the stars.

"Why were you following me?" I demand. The twinkle in his eyes stopped before returning, stronger this time. I feel compelled to do anything he asks, but I brush it off and strengthen my occlumency shields.

"My boy, I only wanted to talk to you about your side of the war," he says.

"My side?" I ask, confused.

"Your actions in the arena, and everything I've seen of you since you arrived at Hogwarts has shown to me that you have turned Dark. I believe it is not too late to save you, if only you-" he says.

"You think I'm _dark_?" I ask, interrupting him. "Just because I defended my _life _against a fire-breathing dragon?"

"My boy," Dumbledore says, taking a different approach. "I feel as if wouldn't be safe, after the tournament ends, if you were to travel back to Durmstrang."

"I've been safe there for nearly six years, why would that change now?" I ask.

"Harry, I implore you to see reason. How would your parents feel, if they were to find out how you have turned dark?"

"I don't know how they would feel, I haven't ever met them. What I do know, is that I haven't 'turned dark'."

"Alright, then," Dumbledore says, suddenly pointing his wand between my eyes. "If you don't follow me willingly, I will make you."

"I wouldn't if I were you, Albus," says a new voice. Igor was standing behind Dumbledore, his own wand pointed at the elder man's back.

"Igor, how lovely to see you," Dumbledore says smiling at my headmaster. "Nothing is going on here, Harry and I were only having a nice little chat. Weren't we, my boy." Dumbledore looked pointedly at me, eyes twinkling at full power. I actually started speaking in agreement with him, before cutting myself off and forcefully brushing it off.

"Goodbye, sir," I say instead. Dumbledore glares at me as if to say that it was not over, before stalking away.

"Don't trust him, Mr. Potter. I fear it might very well be the last thing you do," Karkaroff says, before he too walks away, with me soon following towards the ship. One thing's for certain, I was going to do as he says, and stay away from Albus Dumbledore. As we left, neither of us say the dark figure looming in the treeline.

"The headmaster did _what_?" Luna asks after I tell her what happened the night before. We were on a walk by the black lake in an attempt to get away from Jason and his constant teasing. He seemed to think of making us blush as his personal entertainment.

"Attacked me? Yeah," I reply.

"It's a good thing Karkaroff was there, then. Dumbledore is a very powerful man, Harry. He could have seriously hurt you," Luna says, looking in my eyes.

"Sounds like someone is worried about me," I tease, smiling as I see her blush.

"Of course," she replies. "Some one has to."

"So you care about me then?" I ask, hopeful for some odd reason.

"Did you ever doubt it?" Luna asks.

"Then, miss Luna Lovegood, I have something to ask of you," I say, making a grand gesture with my arms, and turn her around to face me.

"What?" she asks, skeptical.

"Okay, so I know we've only known each other for a few months, and I will be leaving at the end of the year," I say. "But I feel like I've known you forever. You are the most amazing, beautiful, smart, talented, and overall perfect girl I could ever hope to meet. Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"You practiced that in the mirror all night long, didn't you?" she asks, smiling up at me.

"Is that a yes?" I ask, laughing nervously. I'd never done anything like this, and was horrified of her turning me down. I may be brave, but girls are scary!

"Of course, Harry! Of course it's a yes, you know I care about you," she says, throwing her arms around my neck as I wrapped my own around her waist. She leaned back and looked me in the eyes, before slowly leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. In only one kiss, I could feel the strong bond between us. In that one kiss, I knew that no matter what happens, no matter how short our time together will end up being, I was in love with Luna Lovegood; and she felt the same.

Grinning, I leaned down and captured her lips again in a soft kiss, simply enjoying being with her. She had come to be my shining star in my short few months at Hogwarts. My everything.

Eventually we made it back to the castle, though it was well into dinner time when we did. We were both still smiling like crazy, holding hands and laughing with each other at nothing. Our moods were up in the sky, only to be brought crashing down by one little ginger.

"Honestly, Harry, what are you doing with _her_?" came a voice by the Gryffindor table. I look over and, surprise surprise, another Weasley.

"Well, I'm holding hands and making googly eyes, so obviously I'm baking a cake. What does it _look _like I'm doing?" I asked, getting a little sick of certain Hogwarts students.

"Common Harry, why would you be with _Looney Lovegood _when you could be with _me?_" she asked.

"Ms Weasley," I begin before she interrupts.

"Call me Ginny, I insist," she says with what she probably thinks is a flirtatious smile.

"Okay then, Ginny. I am seventeen years old. You are twelve. I don't think that is really legal," I say, at the end of my patience with this family. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the Weasley mother sent me a pie in the post.

"Dumbledore would bend the rules, he does it all the time. Nothing is standing in our way, other than that blonde bitch on your arm," mini Weasley replies in a sickeningly sweet voice. My eyes clouded with anger, though I kept it carefully hidden behind my mask.

"Don't you _dare _call my girlfriend a bitch _ever _again, do you hear me?" I said through my teeth. Annoying Gingers, I could handle. Scheming old guys, too easy. But if anyone insulted Luna, there would be hell to pay.

Ginny apparently didn't know how to respond to my shout, so she simply huffed and turned back to her table. Luna simply pulled me by my arm to the Ravenclaw table, where we had a peaceful meal. Well, as peaceful as you can get when you are friends with Jason.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been busy. This tuesday my sister and I had to drive all the way to the city to the hospital because our grandma was put in the ICU. We stayed till 10 pm that night, and she ended up passing away 7 hours after we left. All our family from all across the country has come for the funeral this weekend. I'm really upset, because I spent most of my childhood with my grandma. I didn't want to leave you guys much longer without an update though, so I posted what I had done.**


	8. Chapter 8

In hindsight, it would have been better to tell the Goblins about the Tournament, instead of forgetting, and making them worry.

I was sitting at the Ravenclaw table having breakfast with Luna, like usual, when the letter dropped tight on top of my toast.

It was a howler.

"Ha! You really messed up this time, Harry," Jason says, nudging my shoulder.

"What?" Luna asks, before she saw the letter. "Oh, that's not good."

"No, it definitely isn't," Jason replied. I still couldn't speak. I knew from experience that when angered, goblins were better to be avoided. However, my horror and the other's amusement were interrupted by the one and only Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy, if you could see me in my office for a moment please," he says, a grandfatherly smile on his face. It was obviously meant to trick kids into feeling at ease around him, but the smile accompanied with his twinkling eyes only served to unnerve me.

"What do you need, sir?" I ask, strengthening my occlumency shields and avoiding eye contact with him. He clearly noticed as his voice hardened and the smile dropped away.

"I am afraid there is no time to ask questions, boy, so if you will please come with me," he says, before walking away.

"Harry, you might want to go with him," Jason says, a look of worry on his usually joyful face.

"He's right, Harry," Luna says. "Dumbledore is a powerful man, it would be best to do as he says."

"Alright, I'll see what he wants," I say, standing up and putting the letter in my back pocket. Luna grabs my hand, looking in my eyes. I can tell she is already worried.

"Please be careful," she says, before letting go and turning back to her food.

Quickly I follow Dumbledore's retreating form. We walk a ways, before reaching a gargoyle. Dumbledore stops at it, confusing me as to what he is doing.

"Lemon drop," he says, looking at the statue.

"Wha-" I say, before stopping as the gargoyle spins around, and a spiral staircase comes into view.

"Come along, then," Dumbledore says, leading the way up the staircase. Eventually we pass through a set of double doors, and into what I presume is his office. A large ornate chair sits behind a desk completely covered with trinkets of all shapes and sizes. While looking around, I noticed that every open surface had more tiny trinkets on them; some were even balanced on top of others. Every square inch of the office had something resting on it, be it trinkets, books, or other magical artifacts.

"Please, have a seat," Dumbledore says. I look over to see he had already taken his place sitting in the ornate desk chair, and had conjured a simple wooden chair for me, which I take.

"What is it you needed, sir?" I ask.

"Oh, I simply wanted to learn where you had gone after you disappeared," he says, pretending to be a caring grandfatherly figure. However, since the night he followed me after the first task, I do not believe his charade for one moment.

"Ask away," I say, hardening my features.

"As you know, you disappeared from the Dursley's all those years ago. How did you do it?" he asks, his eyes trying to bore into my soul. I refuse to make eye contact.

"Magic," I say sarcastically. He apparently didn't like my answer, as his gaze got sharper, and more painful.

"Alright, where did you go?" he asks.

"A place," I say with a smirk. His gaze got even more painful that I had to bite back a wince. But it meant that I was getting to him, so I continue to push on.

"Who were you with? Certainly you couldn't survive on your own," he says. I can hear the frustration in his voice.

"Some living beings," I reply with a smirk as a trinket flies off his desk and smashes into the wall.

"You will answer me, boy, and you'll do it without that sarcastic little mouth of yours!" he yells.

"But sir, how can I to answer you if I can't use my mouth?" I ask. Suddenly his wad is against my neck, its point digging into my skin, drawing blood.

"You will answer me, and I don't care whether it is willing or not. I will get my answers," he says. Just then, the office doors fly open, and Headmaster Karkaroff is stalking toward us, eyes raging and cloak billowing behind him. When you see him like that, it is easy to tell that he was once a death eater.

"Dumbledore!" he shouts, his accent thick. "Just what do you think you are doing with my student?" Dumbledore's hand drops down; the tip of his wand leaves my neck. Suddenly the face contorted with fury is replaced by a grandfatherly smile and twinkling eyes.

"What can I do for you, old friend?" he asks. This seems to make my headmaster even angrier.

"Why have you pulled my student into your office? Have you forgotten that he is not a student of Hogwarts, but of Durmstrang?" Karkaroff says.

"We were only having a pleasant conversation, isn't that right my boy?" Dumbledore says, turning his twinkling eyes on me.

"Of course," I reply. "All pleasant conversations end up with a wand at someone's throat."

"Майната!" he curses in Bulgarian. "Were you going to curse him, Dumbledore?"

"No. I would never harm a child," Dumbledore insists.

"I seem to recall this happening before," I add. "And legally, I'm an adult, not a child."

"My student and I are leaving, before you decide to blow his head open," Karkaroff says, before directing me towards the door.

"Mr. Potter, just so you know, I always get what I want. One way or another, I'll find out," Dumbledore says too me before the double doors close and he is cut from my line of sight.

"Potter, do you remember your defense lessons?" Karkaroff asks me as we walk back down the spiral staircase.

"Of course," I reply.

"And what about your occlumency training, are your shields still strong?" he asks.

"I believe so," I reply. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I believe Dumbledore will come after you again, and you best be ready," Karkaroff says, before stalking off as soon as we reach the bottom of the staircase, leaving me behind. I look around me a soon as he passes out of sight, not recognizing where I was at all.

"Great, I'm lost. _Again._"

[]

Luna was skipping down the halls after lunch towards Ravenclaw tower when she came upon an unusual sight. Hanging suspended in mid air was a single blue winter rose with a note attached to the stem. Curiosity taking over, Luna walked up to the rose and plucked it out of the air. Tucking the rose over ear, the one opposite of her wand, she unfolded the note.

_My dearest flower, _it read.

_In a few weeks, a ball will be held in the castle. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me? Please reply directly on this note either yes or no. Keep the rose; the blue makes your eyes even more stunning than usual. _

_-Harry_

Once she finished reading the short note, Luna did a little jump and squeal. Of course, it made sense for him to ask her to the ball, after all they were dating. But the sweet way he asked her still made it special. Pulling a pen from her pocket, she quickly scrawled a 'yes', and to her astonishment, the ink disappeared. In its place, another note appeared:

_Meet me by the lake, 7:00._

[]

[]

[Back to Harry POV]

The parchment I had linked to the note I left for Luna heated in my pocket to alert me of her reply. I unfolded the page and let out a sigh as I read her one worded reply.

"What'd she say, dude?" Jason asked from his seat next to me on the deck of the ship.

"Yes!" I replied a little too loudly, causing Viktor, who was just coming back to the ship form his 'walk'.

"What's so amazing that's caused Harry to be so happy?" Viktor asks, coming up to us.

"Harry here has a date to the Yule ball," Jason says.

"Oh, so you're the only one without a date then," Viktor says. Jason's face went pale.

"Wait, you asked Hermione?" I ask. "How'd you do it?"

"Slipped a note into the pages of her book when she wasn't looking," he says.

"I don't have a date," Jason whispers.

"Correct," I reply to Jason.

"I don't have a date," he repeats.

"We got it," Viktor says, raising one eyebrow.

"I don't have a date," he says again.

"Then go get one!" Viktor and I yell at the same time, sending Jason scrambling to get off the boat.

"How much you wanna bet he comes back without a date?" I ask.

"Ten galleons, you're on. By ten tonight he will have a girl," Viktor replies.

"You're really that confident in Jason's skills?" I ask, holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Not at all," he replies, shaking my hand.

[]

By six thirty that night, I was pacing on the shores of the black lake. Several times I would stop and look towards the castle, trying to see if I could see her coming down. I knew I was early, but I couldn't spend any more time on the ship. I had skipped dinner to spend more time meditating, trying to calm my nerves. Viktor had brought me back a sandwich from the castle afterwards, though.

"It seems like we had the same idea," a voice said behind me, one I immediately recognize as Luna's. When I turn to look at her, I see she has the flower I had given her tucked behind her ear. Smiling I walk up to her and lightly touch the petals.

"Did you keep it like that all day?" I ask.

"You said it brought out my eyes, and it's a very pretty flower," she says. "It's amazing that you found one that isn't infested with jubbilots."

"What's a 'jubbilot'?" I ask, raising one eyebrow in question.

"They're small creatures, too small to be seen with just your eyes. They're attracted to both roses and the color blue. When around people they fly into your eyes and take away your sight," she says.

"Well, how can I make sure I don't get you flower with any jubbilots?" I ask. Even though I had never heard of many of the creatures she likes to talk about, doesn't mean they aren't real. They could very well be out there, somewhere.

"All you need is a muggle magnifying glass," she replies.

"Alright, next time I'll check to make sure," I say.

"Next time?" she asks.

"Did you think this would be the only time I would get you flowers?" I ask.

"What if I wanted to get _you _flowers next?" she asks.

"I have been told that yellow is my color," I reply. We had unknowingly been walking closer together, until we were nearly nose to nose.

"I'll remember that," Luna breaths, and I lean forwards and claim her lips.

For the rest of the night into the small hours of the morning, we sit by the lake, talking about nothing in particular, completely unaware of the figure watching us from inside to forbidden forest.

[]

The next morning I drag myself into the great hall for breakfast wearing the same clothes I had been wearing the day before. After spending most of the night with Luna, I was too tired to pick out new clothes, that I had just worn these.

Slowly I made my way down the aisle, yawning the entire way, completely oblivious to the growing warmth in my back pocket. Only when it started to burn, did I reach my hand back to see what it was. It was then that an explosion shot its way directly from my pants.

"_HARRY POTTER," _a voice shouted from a fiery mouth that appeared in front of my shocked face.

"_How DARE you enter in the Tri-Wizard Tournament without first warning us! You could have told us, and then we wouldn't have found out through the DAILY PROPHET of all places! We thought we raised you better!" _I recognize the voice as that of Ragnok, the leader of the Goblin Nation. This must be from the Howler I had put in my pocket the other day when I went to speak with Dumbledore.

"_You will be hearing from us, mister, and you won't like it one bit!" _The flaming mouth then flies over so it is directly in front of Luna's face, and begins talking in a much calmer voice.

"_Ms. Lovegood, Just to let you know, we don't believe anything the wretch Rita Skeeter writes about you. We still look forward to meeting you. Sincerely, Ragnok of the Goblin Nation." _With that the mouth turns towards me with a screech and flies directly at my face. Luckily, the flames dissipated before it burned my face to a crisp.

"I should not have forgotten that," I say, standing up from where I had fallen.

"Uhm, Harry?" asks a timid voice from behind me. I turn around to see a young Ravenclaw girl sitting at the tables.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"You have a rather large hole in the back of your pants," she says.

"Oh!" I reply, twisting my body to check, ad seeing that there was indeed a hole the size of my head in my pants. "Do you know how to fix pants?" I ask her.

"Yes," she replies.

"Would you mind?" I say, directing my hand to my butt. The entire room was still silent; every person was still watching my every move.

"Of course," she says, pulling out her wand and muttering a spell. Sure enough, it mends my pants.

"Thank you!" I say, smiling. She nods and turns back around. I can see that she is blushing. I turn and continue my way to my seat, a little more awake than when I first entered the doors. Immediately after I sat down, the entire hall began talking again.

"Will you ever not do anything obnoxious in this room?" Jason teases.

"Hopefully. They're getting harder and harder to top; that one hurt," I say.

"Jason, did you get a date?" Viktor says. "Harry and I made a bet on whether or not you would."

"Of course you did, why would I think any different?" Jason replies, shaking his head. "Yes I did get a date."

"Fork it over," Viktor says, holding out his hand.

"Wait, you said I wouldn't get a date?" Jason asks, turning towards me.

"Did you expect any less?" I reply, puling ten galleons from my pocket and handing them to Viktor who quickly took them and pocketed them.

"No, I guess not," Jason shrugs, turning back to his food. Just then, the owls flying into the hall all screeched to announce that it was mail time, and a copy of the daily Prophet fell into my waiting hands.

"What has Skeeter wrote about me today?" Luna asks.

"Nothing," I say quietly as I read the front cover. All moisture left my mouth I continued to read the article.

"What is it?" Viktor said worriedly as the rest of the hall let out scared noises as they too read the cover. When I didn't answer, he ripped the paper form my hands.

"_Sirius Black, Mass Murderer, Escape from Azkaban._"

**Long chapter because of how long it took for it to come out. Hope you liked it, leave me a review to let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It is after 3 in the morning, and I am posting a chapter. A special thanks to my new beta, CerenbusSnapeMalfoy for editing this so late (early?) I'm sorry to the old beta I had a while back. I lost the information to contact you, so please don't take this personal.**

**I'm just your average, poor American. I own nothing.**

Mere moments after I finished the article Karkaroff was walking towards where I sat with my friends.

"Mr. Potter, you and your friends need to come with me at once," he said, before directing his attention towards Luna. "Ms. Lovegood," he began. "You should come with as well."

Obediently, the four of us immediately got up from the table and followed him out of the great hall and into an abandoned classroom. Quickly, Karkaroff shut the door after us and began casting several warding spell to make sure our conversation is private. Once that was done, he turned to us and began to speak.

"Mr. Potter, as you definitely know, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban," he says.

"Is he going to come after me?" I ask, worriedly.

"Oh, he is definitely going to come after you, but I do not believe he will harm you," he replies.

"Wait," Jason asks. "I thought Black was in prison for aiding the Dark Lord in trying to murder his parents. Wouldn't he be trying to finish the job?"

Karkaroff simply lifted up his sleeve and showed the dark mark that had been branded into his skin. "I was a highly ranked death eater once," he informs us. "I know for _sure_that Black was never one of us. He loved your family, Potter, and they loved him. They even went as far as to name him your Godfather. Do you honestly believe that he would have betrayed them?"

"I don't know. But if he didn't, who did?" I ask, unwilling as of yet to believe his words.

"There was a spy for the Dark Lord, one who was very close to the Potters. He was the one to betray your family. His name is Peter Pettigrew," Karkaroff says.

"I thought Black killed him," Viktor interrupted. "Completely maimed him, all that was left was-"

"A finger," Jason finishes. "Did he escape?"

"I believe so, Pettigrew was always a coward," Karkaroff 's lip curled ever so slightly.

"But what I don't understand, is why you needed to tell us this so urgently, not to mention why I had to come along," Luna asks softly, breaking her silence.

"I have come to the realization that Hogwarts is not as safe as it preaches," Karkaroff says.

"You think?" I scoff. "I've already been attacked numerous times, by Dumbledore and his pawns."

"That is precisely why I am telling you four to never go anywhere by yourselves, particularly you, Mr. Potter," he says. "Ms. Lovegood, you may have been able to stay below the radar before, but now that you have gotten close to Potter, you too are in danger. Jason, you may want to warn your date to watch her back."

"Yes sir," Jason replies, as Luna nods her head.

Karkaroff turns towards the door, but before he opens it, he turns back to me. "Mr. Potter, _please_stop meeting with Dumbledore. I don't know how many more times I can arrive on time to keep you from having your head blown clean off your shoulders." With that, he leaves and the wards around the room fall, leaving nothing for us to do but go.

We decide to stick together, and head outside and sit by the black lake, watching the dark water. For a while we sit in silence before I finally break it.

"I'd like to meet my Godfather," I say.

"Anyone would," Jason says. "I mean, he's the only one _ever_to escape Azkaban. The place is supposed to be un-escapable, but he did it."

"I've heard tales of the Marauders, Sirius was one of them," Luna tells us softly. "Apparently they were some of the brightest wizards of their generation, so I'm not as surprised that he was able to pull that off."

"What are the Marauders?" Viktor asks.

"They were a group of pranksters, under the code names Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. They were pranksters, providing a bit of light and happiness during the war. Once they finished their schooling, all four joined the fight against you-know-who."

"Who were the others?" I asked curiously.

"One was your father, James. Then there was Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Lupin actually works here, he's the Defense against the Dark arts professor," Luna replied.

"Think he would talk to me?" I ask.

"Most likely. Apparently you're the child of his best friend, I don't see why he wouldn't," Jason replies.

"Okay. I think I'm going to go talk to him after lunch," I decide.

"I'll come with you, since none of us should be alone," Luna says.

"Blimey, I had already forgotten about that," Viktor says. "I guess it's you and me, Jason."

"Oh. Fun," Jason deadpans. Viktor simply punches him in the arm in return. We sit in bearable silence for a while again, before it is broken by Jason.

"We should have nicknames," Jason suggested, with a grin.

"Yeah, and you would be Captain Tosser. You know, because you're a tosser. Get it?" Viktor attempted a laugh at his own pitiful joke.

"Mate, that joke was so terrible, it hurt," says a voice from behind. All four of us turned around to see two boys standing behind us, aving snuck up while we weren't looking. Obviously, judging by their bright red hair, they were Weasley's.

"What can we help you with?" Jason asks.

"Fred," one says.

"And George," the other one continues.

"At your service," they finish together, and compete it with a low bow.

"We just wanted to warn you, Potter," Fred says.

"Warn me about what?" I ask cautiously.

"Our mum is coming to town for the second task, and she's a bit..." George says, pausing. The twins look at each other, as if deciding something.

"Mad," they say together. "Mental? Barmy? Off her rocker."

"We get it, your mum's insane," I interrupt. "Your point?"

"She may try to get to you," George says.

"Definitely will, she's a Dumbledore supporter through and through," Fred says.

"And?" I ask.

"Just watch your back, and check your drinks. She tends to use potions to get her way. She used a love potion on our own dad to have him," Fred says.

"Okay. Thanks for the warning, I guess," I say, a bit awkwardly.

"Don't mention it!" they say together, before walking away.

"I don't like them," Viktor muttered.

"That's only because they insulted you. But what do you think, do we trust them?" I ask.

"I've never known the twins to necessarily be bad, but I'm not sure. They tend to be bullies at times," Luna says.

"So don't trust them, but listen to their warning?" I conclude and everyone nods their heads in agreement. Eventually we lapse into easy conversation, and soon it is time for lunch. This time, instead of going to the great hall, we return to the ship into the small dining hall that was set up with house elves to cook for the students. It is rather quiet; very few students line each of the table, most of which are quietly eating their food.

We sit down at a table, and a tray of sandwiches and glasses of what appears to be lemonade appear before us. Quietly discussing everything from the dwindling Thestral population to the dreary Ireland weather, we eat our lunch. Eventually the food is gone, and Luna and I are once again heading up to the school, this time to talk to Remus Lupin.

"What do you think we will talk about?" I ask Luna as I take her hand.

"Today you'll probably just get to know each other, after that, who knows?" Luna says. We were heading up the stairs now, with Luna pulling me along.

"You know, I always get lost in this building," I say, looking around in begrudging awe at the enormous size.

"So did I my first year, but after a while you learn your way around. Just don't ask Peeves for directions, he's nothing but trouble," Luna replies.

"Peeves?" I ask.

"He's the school poltergeist."

"Ah, I've met him before. The threw rotten tomatoes at me." I still couldn't get the stains out of that one shirt…

"He likes to do that," Luna agreed, stopping in front of a classroom door. "He doesn't have a class right now, so we should be all right. I can wait outside, if you'd like."

"No, we should still stick together. Besides, I don't know how long I'll be," I say, knocking on the door. A tired looking man opens the door, with graying hair and robes that are more patches than actual fabric.

"I'm sorry, but class doesn't begin for another hour," he says, beginning to close the door. "Come back then," his tired voice muttered, as he was already beginning to turn away.

"Sir, my name is Harry. Harry Potter?" I say, with a semi-urgent tone as I stopped the door with my hand. "I was told you knew my parents."

"Harry?" he gasps, yanking the door open and studying my face. "You look just like your father. Oh, you have your mother's eyes, though. Please, please come in, come in," he says, waving us inside. "Have a seat," he says, motioning to the desks towards the front of the room.

"How did you come to find out about me? Did Dumbledore tell you?" he asks, looking like he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

"No, Mr. Lupin, Luna did," I say, motioning to Luna, whom had pulled out a book and was quietly reading by the door.

"Pease call me Remus. After all, you are not a student," he tells me softly, his eyes on Luna for a moment before quickly flicking back to me.

"Then call me Harry," I say.

"All right then, Harry. Why did you want to talk to me? Did you need something?"

"I never knew anyone who was close to my family, so I never got to learn anything about them. This is my chance to learn more about them, and you."

"Where would you like me to start?" Remus chuckles as he sits on the edge of his desk. His hands fold neatly against his knee, and he smiled distantly at all the stories he could recall of himself and his schoolmates. "I have _many_stories about our time in Hogwarts."

"I'd like us to get to know each other first. We should have been like family."

"You're right, Harry. We should have." There's a distant sadness in his eyes as he stares at me, and with that, we spent the next hour simply talking, getting to know one another. I learned as much as I could about Remus, from his favorite color, brown, to the story of how he became a werewolf. He seemed surprised at how easily I took the news of his Lycanthropy, which wasn't surprising, considering how his kind are treated in society.

Eventually, though, we had to go our separate ways as students began to pile up in the classroom, each and every one of them staring at us. Remus could tell it was making me uncomfortable, so he sent us on our way.

We were walking hand in hand through the Forbidden Forest, our thoughts our own as we watched a herd of Thestrals run by, when a high pitched whine sounded from behind us. Turning around, we saw a stick thin dog with its skin stretched over its ribs, and it's fur matted and dirty. Quietly, I held my hand out to it, whistling to it and trying to coax it closer. The dog slowly comes up to me and sniffs my hand, before stepping back again. Closing its eyes, it begins to change, eventually morphing into a gaunt and haunted looking man wearing what once may have been clothes.

"Sirius Black," I say.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I had to get a chapter out to you guys. Three months is way too long to wait. I promise, the next one will be longer, I just had too much trouble writing this one. **

**I keep forgetting to do this, but I own nothing. **

"Harry," the man wheezed, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground. With reflexes I didn't even know I had, I reached out and caught him in my arms and lay him on the ground. He was stick thin, his bones poking my arms harshly as I laid him softly, before kneeling over him and putting my ear to his chest.

A muffled _bum-bum_ hit my ears_. _His heart was still beating, though it was quieter and slower than what it should be. Sitting up I turned towards Luna who was standing shocked a few feet away from me.

"Run, Luna. Get Karkaroff, and bring him here," I said. Luna nodded her head, before taking off and running towards the direction of the ship. Hopefully, she could get the Headmaster here in time.

The forest seemed unusually quiet after she left, the only sound being the ragged breathing of the man laying in my arms. There was no sounds all around us. In fact, it was almost too quiet.

Smoothly, and almost unnoticeably, I slid my wand into my hand. A twig snapped, and I sharply turned and pointed my wand at the source.

"Fear not, young human, we mean you no harm," the creature said. It was a centaur. He stood proud, looking intimidating yet majestic at the same time.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I demanded, stand up and stepping between Sirius and him.

"My name is Firenze, and I am here to help," he said.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked, not lowering my arm.

"The stars, child. They told me of this meeting, many years ago," he replied.

"How do you know I can trust you?" I asked, slightly lowering.

"You don't," Firenze said simply. "But you need me, and my knowledge of healing. If you don't, well, I'm afraid he won't make it. I'm afraid your headmaster will not be able to get here on time."

"Alright," I said, lowering my wand while casting a glance to the man lying at my feet. Firenze lifted a horn that was hanging from a strap around his torso, put it to his mouth, and blew. Instead of a sound, though, a shower of stars erupted from the end of the horn, and rose into the darkening sky. "Climb on my back, young one," he said. "I will carry you to our camp."

With that, Firenze knelt on the ground so I could lift Sirius up on his back easier, before I too climbed on.

"Let us be off," he said, before he galloped away at full speed. It took all my strength to not let either of us fall from Firenze's back, due to the powerful wind.

In just a few moments, or what felt like that to me, we had reached the camp. It was set up in a large clearing, with small tents, more like tepees, scattered around a large bonfire. Dark purplish smoke rose from the bright flames. Surrounding the fire, was a whole herd of centaurs. And they were all looking at me.

"Firenze, what is the meaning of this?" asked one centaur, staring at me with eyes that seemed to drill right through my skull. "How could you let a human, let alone two, ride you like some common horse?"

"Relax, Bane, I am sure that he has a good explanation as to why this has happened," said an old, yet strong, voice. An ancient centaur stepped out from the largest tent. His coat was silver with age, his hair hung in soft curls, pale as the moon. Yet he still stood proud, like any centaur. Immediately, as soon as the centaur came into sight, everyone in the clearing bowed their heads in respect. Firenze nodded for me to do the shame.

The older centaur, who is most likely a leader of sorts, walked up to Firenze, and asked what had happened.

"Long has the meeting between the Chosen One, and the centaurs been foretold. It is said in the stars that he will heal the rift between man, and beast," Firenze said.

"And what makes you think that this boy is the Chosen One?" the leader said.

"I do not know how I know, but it is true. I swear it," Firenze replied.

"Do you vouch for him, and his companion? Do you swear that no harm will come to the herd?" asked the leader. Firenze looked back at me as I carefully slid off of his back, bring Sirius with me and draping his arm over my shoulders before bearing the bulk of his body weight.

"I do," Firenze said.

"So be it," said the leader, before walking away and once again entering the tent.

"Follow me, young one," said Firenze, before he entered a tiny tent on the edge of the clearing. Inside, it was much larger than the outside. Drapes of cloth were draped from the ceiling, creating sorts of rooms. Large fur rugs were laid on the ground. And finally, a small fire pit was centered as a source of light and warmth. Firenze led us to this very fire pit, and directed me to set Sirius on the ground beside it, while he went into a different room. When he came back, he was carrying a large acorn shell, filled to the brim with a murky liquid. Pushing me back, Firenze tipped the bowl into Sirius's mouth, while rubbing his throat to make sure he swallowed. Then, Firenze started to sing. It was a deep song, full of harsh sounds and syllables. I could feel the magic building up, making the air feel thick, and heavy.

As the song reached it's climax, another shower of stars started to shine around Sirius, much like the ones that came from Firenze's horn earlier. The shimmering stars grew brighter, and brighter, until it physically hurt to look at them any more. Just as I was about to close my eyes and turn away, they disappeared, absorbing into Sirius's body.

With shaking breath, Sirius shot up into a sitting position, coughing hard and wheezing. Immediately I flew to his side, pounding on his back to try and help. Eventually his breathing evened out, and he took a deep breath.

"Merlin," he said. "I haven't felt this good in years." He looked up to where Firenze wa standing and smiled. "Thank you."

"It is no problem, Mr. Black," Firenze said, nodding his head.

"How did it work so fast? I never knew magic could work like that," I said.

"That is because it is not wizarding magic, but the magic of centaurs. All magical creatures have a different type of magic, even if the difference is very slight," Firenze replied.

"I suppose that makes sense," I said.

"Now, Mr. Black needs to rest. He may be healed, but he is still incredibly weak. Let us leave him, so he can have some peace and quiet," Firenze stated.

"Don't call me 'Mr. Black', that's my father," Sirius said.

"Very well, Sirius. Come, Harry, let's go," he said, before exiting the tent.

"Go on, Harry. He's right, I do need some rest," Sirius said.

"Alright. But you better be here when I get back," I say, standing up and dusting off my pant legs.

"I don't think I'm in any shape to leave, pup," he says, smiling. "Not to mention I'm a wanted criminal."

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll see you in a bit," I reply, leaving the tent. Outside, It was chaos.

Centaurs of every shape, size, and color were dancing around the bonfire, singing, screaming, and yelling at the top of their lungs. The louder their voices got, the higher the flames climbed. A few centaurs were standing by the sidelines with instruments. They were playing pan flutes, and some type of drum.

A young centaur, a child almost, looked up at me. Smiling widely, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the throng of dancing creatures. Almost immediately, I gave in to the beat of the music. I danced, jumped, skipped, and held hands while spinning in circles with the younger centaurs.

Suddenly, the music stopped along with all the centaurs. Startled, I tripped over my own feet and crashed to the ground.

"Harry Potter," said the old centaur, the 'leader.' "We need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back.**

**Well, here it is. Thank you, everyone, for coming back as well as the reviews you left. They made my day. Anyways, here's the chapter. **

**I don't own anything.**

**...**

Standing and dusting myself off, I followed the older centaur into the tent he had originally came out of. By the time I entered the tent, he was already standing by a large hearth, staring into the flames. Looking around the tent, there were fur rugs everywhere, and drapes hanging from the sides with detailed pictures of centaurs running across a field. Everything looked ancient, almost antique.

"Young one, come here," said the old centaur. Obediently, I walked over to the opposite side of the flames. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I do not," I replied, confused. The centaur was silent, the only sound coming from the crackling flames, and the festivities outside.

"My name is Chiron, I am the oldest of the centaurs. I have been watching the sky for thousands of years, longer than even Albus Dumbledore has been alive. Do you know what I have seen in the stars, no matter where I look?" he asks. This ancient creature, was Chiron, the legendary centaur, one of the oldest beings on Earth. I didn't know what to even say, being in his presence.

"I have seen you," he replies, his eyes never leaving the hearth.

"Me?" I ask.

"Yes. You are the chosen one, young Potter. You are the one not to defeat all evil in the world, but to bring back the balance between all magic," he said, making eye contact with me across the red flames.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked. " I can't do that alone."

"There is a prophecy," he said, walking around the perimeter of the hearth. HE gestured to a plaque, engraved with rough script.

_..._

_The three heads of the dragon shalt take flight_

_To fight the darkness and end the night_

_But as the light begins to cry_

_One of the heads will have to die._

…

_Have to die? _I thought to myself. _Obviously the three heads meant Viktor, Jason, and I, but what does it mean, die?_

"Do not fear, young one. It is not clear what the prophecy really means," Chiron said. "But for now, we must go back." I nodded, too caught up in my own thoughts to properly reply. Chiron took one large hand, and guided me from his tent with it on my back. Once I was back at the edge of the party, he gave me one final tight smile, before returning to his tent.

…

"Harry!" a voice called, and I looked over to see Sirius calling to me, waving me over to where he sat on a tree stump. Quickly, I jogged over to him, and took a seat when he patted the ground next to him. "We should be getting back soon," he said.

"You're right," I reply. Luna would be worried about me, as I sent her to get the Headmaster well over an hour ago. Sirius called out to Firenze, and he then led us through the woods back area where he first found us.

"This is where I leave you, young wizards," he said, kneeling down so he could better look us in the eyes. "I will see you again. When you go to war, the centaurs will run with you."

"Thank you," I said, bowing my head in respect.

"Goodbye," Firenze said, rising again to his full height before galloping back into the dense forest, leaving us alone.

"Well, that was eventful," Sirius said, leaning into me. "But right now, let's get me to a medical ward. Whatever magic they worked was really amazing, but I don't think I'm fully healed quite yet."

"Of course," I replied, pulling him towards the Black Lake where the Durmstrang ship was docked.

…

…

"HARRY!" a voice yelled as soon as we came insight of the ship. "What happened, we've been looking everywhere for you! We'd thought Dumbledore had gotten you!" Jason came running up to me, stopping to help me carry Sirius who had fallen unconscious part of the way back to the ship. "Is this Sirius Black? Wow, he looks better than I thought he would."

"That would be the centaurs," I said, and Jason looked at me in shock.

"The centaurs always have been quite good at healing magic, almost as good as they are at foresight," said Karkaroff, as we walked up to him, carrying my godfather.

"Where is the nurse? We need to get him to her immediately," I said.

"She is already waiting in the room adjacent to my office, I have already gotten it set up for them," Karkaroff replies, leading the way.

"Where did Luna go?" I ask, as we enter the room.

"She went back to the castle, it's almost midnight," Jason replied, helping me lay Sirius down on the bed that had been set in the room. It was a small cot, sitting in a completely bare, and small, room. The nurse immediately started tending to him, casting numerous diagnostic spells and recording her findings on a small pad of paper.

"I hadn't realized we were gone that long," I reply.

"Time flows differently in that forest," Karkaroff said. "It's packed with wild magic. But now, let us leave your godfather here to rest."

…

…

The next day, two days before the second task, I sat in the Hogwarts library with Luna, Viktor, and Jason, in an attempt to try and figure out what exactly the egg meant.

"Maybe the screaming is the message itself?" Viktor suggested.

"And what could that possibly mean?" Jason asked, sarcastically.

"Maybe it's a screaming contest?" Viktor said.

"A screaming contest, really?" I asked, exasperated. "I'm just going to take it and think it over in the bath."

"The bath, really?" Luna asked, laughing quietly.

"What?" I asked, smiling. "It helps me think better."

"It's true," Jason spoke up. "He once tried to take his final exams in a bathtub."

"Yeah," Viktor said, laughing as well. "He transfigured his desk into a tub, and made a bubble bath. You should have seen the teacher's face!"

"_SHHHH_!" cried the librarian. "This is a LIBRARY."

"Well, I'll see you guys at dinner," I said, snickering.

…

**Gunna cut it off there. I love how close Harry is cutting it here, It's a lot like me. **

**I can't remember if the Ball was after the second task or not, but I'm just going to put it after anyways. Sue me.**

**Leave a review with any ideas you'd like in the story, I could use all the help I can get. **

**...**

**Also thanks to ironhair, they're going to help me clean up the story (it **_**really**_** needs it). **


	12. Chapter 12

_**I've come to realize that I just can't stay on task when it comes to writing. Just today I went to open the doc, and I immediately opened another tab and found myself scrolling through tumblr…**_

_**ALSO ironhair, I'm so sorry I forgot to send you the chapters. Yeah, I'm an idiot I hope you'll still help me out. If not, yeah, I understand. **_

The bathroom on the Durmstrang ship was not as ornate as any outsiders might have suspected. However, as it was designed after a simple wooden bath house, I found it perfect as I have never been one for overly decorated rooms.

Stripping myself of my clothes, I set the egg down on the side of the bath before diving into the water. After taking a few laps around the large bathtub and spending time simply soaking, I swam back over to the egg.

"Well, here goes nothing," I said to myself, taking the egg in hand and twisting it open. Immediately, the same screaming sounded and I threw my hands up to cover my ears. The egg went tumbling out of my hands as I did so, and sunk beneath the soap floating on top of the water. With the screaming cut off as it submerged itself beneath the water, I was finally able to think.

"Shit," I muttered to myself as I tried to look around for the fallen egg, before cursing to myself again and dunking my head under the water. Almost immediately as I went under, a sickly sweet voice met my ears.

.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

_._

_._

_._

"Shit."

_Next morning_

_._

I stood atop the docks, searching through the crowds for Viktor, Jason, and Luna. However, I could only see Viktor and Jason's worried faces, as Luna was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice could be heard, radiating through the stands.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts."

Already, my mind trying to figure out what it could be that was taken. Everything I owned of any meaning to me was back at the castle in Bulgaria, miles away from where I now was.

"These three treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own."

My mind came to a halt, as I suddenly realized just what had been taken from me. I made eye contact with Viktor across the stands, mouthing her name to him. Immediately, his eyes filled with understanding, and he began to search through the crowd.

"You may begin at the sound of the cannon," Dumbledore said, as the crowd grew completely silent, everyone either filled with dread or anticipation.

_Boom!_

I dove headfirst into the water, swimming deep into the water while also casting a bubblehead charm on myself trapping a pocket of fresh air around my face. Deeper and deeper I swam, until the water became so murky I could barely see. I was vaguely aware of something following me, but my mind pushed it away as it focused on retrieving Luna.

All of a sudden, a small hand darted out and grabbed my ankle, and dragged me down into the depths. I kicked my arms and legs, trying to break free of it's inhumanly strong grasp, only for it to sink its teeth deep into my calf. Silently screaming as it's jaws tore away a chunk of my leg, I kicked as hard as I could, breaking away from the creature. Blindly pointing my wand at the creature I shot curse after curse, while simultaneously swimming further towards the surface. When I was sure the unknown creature was nowhere to be seen, I continued my search.

Further into the lake I saw a foggy form fighting a mass of creatures in the water. The person was alone, and appeared to be struggling. Hurriedly, I swam over, shooting curses through the water as I swam closer. As soon as the creatures noticed me, they began to attack me as well, and soon I was no better off than the person I was trying to save. They quickly overpowered me, and I was being pulled deeper and deeper into the water. Thinking quickly, I cast an overpowered stunning charm, sending it in a wave through the water, before silently using magic to propel myself forward, grabbing the other person who appeared to be both unconscious and bleeding heavily through a head wound. Holding his arm, I swam as fast as I could, quickly leaving behind the momentarily stunned creatures.

Eventually I came to a small hidden cave, where I hid inside and took time to check over the one I saved. He turned out to be Cedric, one of the other champions. He was bleeding profusely, and his bubblehead charm was nearly completely faded.

Weakly, Cedric opened his eyes, blearily focusing in on me. "You saved me," he murmured, before again closing his eyes and falling back into unconsciousness.

.

**Thank you CerenusSnapeMalfoy for being a beta at 2am. You may be a butt, but you're pretty awesome.**


End file.
